


Support: Kamui and Valbar

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Fan Made Supports, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's been so long since I last wrote supports. It's good to be back!You can also find me @vault_emblem on twitter and @bi-naesala on tumblr





	1. C support

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last wrote supports. It's good to be back!
> 
> You can also find me @vault_emblem on twitter and @bi-naesala on tumblr

**Valbar:** Oh, here you are, Kamui! How are you faring?

**Kamui** : Oh, hey boss—

**Valbar:** Boss? And where does this come from?

**Kamui:** Well… you’re paying me, right? So I thought it would be appropriate to call you that.

**Valbar:** You really think so?

**Kamui:** To tell the truth… I just blurted it out. I wasn’t really thinking about it and it was the first thing that came to mind.

**Valbar:** All right, all right. No need to get so defensive about it. Though I’d say, you don’t need to call me that. We’re fighting for Miss Celica, right? It would be weird to call me of all people “boss”.

**Kamui:** Mmh… You’re right. I guess I’ll just stick with Mister Valbar like before.

**Valbar:** That sounds better.

**Kamui:** Yeah…

**Kamui:** Well, if that’s settled I’d suggest we get back to business, wouldn’t want someone to see us slacking off in battle.

**Valbar:** Yeah, right. We can always talk later… Huh, he left already.


	2. B support

**Valbar:** Say, Kamui.

**Kamui:** Uh? What’s wrong Valbar?

**Valbar:** Nothing, I’m just wondering if you could satisfy my curiosity, that’s all.

**Kamui:** Um, all right. Why not?

**Valbar:** What is your opinion of me? I mean, as a person.

**Kamui:** As a person? Well, this ain’t a easy question to answer to so suddenly.

**Kamui:** You’re a good man, Valbar. The fact that you help people even if you’re not getting paid should prove it. If anything, maybe you shouldn’t rush as much as you do into being the hero every time, but you can hold your own in battle and I respect that.

**Kamui:** Why are you asking me?

**Valbar:** Well, it’s true that I’m paying you for this, but you don’t seem that keen on socializing and I thought you might harbour some hatred towards me.

**Kamui:** That’s nonsense, I like you all right. It’s just how I am as a person. I don’t get too close to people, especially when I’m on a job; I always travel around, so it would be a waste of time.

**Valbar:** Doesn’t it ever get lonely, living like this?

**Kamui:** Eh, I’m used to it by now. If I would get sad every time I leave a place I wouldn’t survive this lifestyle.

**Valbar:** Mmh…

**Valbar:** You do you, Kamui, if this is what you think is best . I only hope this is working out for you.

**Kamui:** It is. Thank you, Valbar.


	3. A support

**Kamui:** I was wondering…

**Valbar:** Huh? Kamui with a question? Tell me, my friend.

**Kamui:** If someone ever paid you to fight me, would you do it?

**Valbar:** Ain’t this a weird thing to ask…

**Valbar:** But there is no need to worry! I’m not the mercenary between the two of us. Would you do it?

**Kamui:** I…

**Kamui:** See? Here’s the thing: a job is a job. It would be unprofessional of me refusing it but… after spending so much time with you all I don’t think I would be able to raise my weapon at you.

**Valbar:** Ahahahahah, that good to hear! I’d hate to fight you.

**Kamui:** Me too, Valbar, me too.

**Valbar:** Well, I’m glad I could breach into your cold heart!

**Kamui:** Oh c’mon, my heart isn’t cold! I’ve just really come to like you all, nothing more, nothing less.

**Valbar:** Would you say that we are friends?

**Kamui:** … Yeah, yeah we’re friends, Valbar.

**Valbar:** Then this is all that matters. I’m glad we could count on you on this journey.

**Kamui:** Likewise.

**Kamui:** … It was a nice journey, wasn’t it?

**Valbar:** Of course! A journey to remember.


End file.
